deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Che Guevara
Ernesto "Che" Guevara, commonly known as El Che or simply Che, was an Argentine Marxist revolutionary, physician, author, intellectual, guerrilla leader, diplomat and military theorist. A major figure of the Cuban Revolution, his stylized visage has become a ubiquitous countercultural symbol of rebellion and global insignia within popular culture. As a young medical student, Guevara traveled throughout Latin America and was radically transformed by the endemic poverty and alienation he witnessed. His experiences and observations during these trips led him to conclude that the region's ingrained economic inequalities were an intrinsic result of capitalism, monopolism, neocolonialism, and imperialism, with the only remedy being world revolution. This belief prompted his involvement in Guatemala's social reforms under President Jacobo Arbenz, whose eventual CIA-assisted overthrow solidified Guevara's political ideology. Later, while living in Mexico City, he met Raúl and Fidel Castro, joined their 26th of July Movement, and sailed to Cuba aboard the yacht, Granma, with the intention of overthrowing U.S.-backed Cuban dictator Fulgencio Batista. Guevara soon rose to prominence among the insurgents, was promoted to second-in-command, and played a pivotal role in the victorious two year guerrilla campaign that deposed the Batista regime. Following the Cuban Revolution, Guevara performed a number of key roles in the new government. These included reviewing the appeals and firing squads for those convicted as war criminals during the revolutionary tribunals, instituting agrarian reform as minister of industries, helping spearhead a successful nationwide literacy campaign, serving as both national bank president and instructional director for Cuba’s armed forces, and traversing the globe as a diplomat on behalf of Cuban socialism. Such positions also allowed him to play a central role in training the militia forces who repelled the Bay of Pigs Invasion and bringing the Soviet nuclear-armed ballistic missiles to Cuba which precipitated the 1962 Cuban Missile Crisis. Additionally, he was a prolific writer and diarist, composing a seminal manual on guerrilla warfare, along with a best-selling memoir about his youthful motorcycle journey across South America. Guevara left Cuba in 1965 to foment revolution abroad, first unsuccessfully in Congo-Kinshasa and later in Bolivia, where he was captured by CIA-assisted Bolivian forces and executed. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Ahmad Shah Massoud (by ReyesRebels) The battle begins in a small, rocky mountain pass. Ahmad Shah Massoud and one of his guards, weilding an AKS-74 and the other weilding a pesh kabz and a stinger. Two of Ahmad's Guards stand on the top of the pass, looking out. As his 5th guard relives himself behind a rock, Che Guevara and 4 of his men come out of the tall grass, they sneak up behind the Mujahadeen fighter and slit his throat with a Bolo Knife. Massoud: 1234 Guevara: 12345 The other two Mujahadeen spot Che's force and warn massoud. massoud and his guard run down the mountain path to the ammo storage cave. Guevara's men shoot at massoud's and massoud's two guards follow suit. Eventually, One of Massoud's men takes a bullet to the face from Che's SKS. massoud: 123 Guevara: 12345 Massoud's other soldier fires back at Che who hides behind a rock. Che fires two bullets from His SKS, missing the Mujahadeen. The Mujahadeen then Fires 4 rounds into one of che's men. Che: 1234 massoud:123 Che's men throw MK2s up the hill as Guevara seperates from the squad. While the grenades take down the Mujahadeen, the others go to investigate. He pulls the Pin on his RGD-5 and gets up, running down the hill. He grabs one of Guevara's men and blows himself up with him. Massoud: 12 Guevara: 123 Massoud sees one of Che's men and takes him down. He orders his soldier to scout the outside of the cave. The soldier signals all clear, but one of Che's soldiers fires an RPG, blowing up the Mujahadeen. Guevara: 12 Massoud:1 Massoud fires a round at the soldier and misses. The soldier, not seeing where the bullet came from, enters the cave. massoud and the soldier engage in a firefight up until Massoud runs out of ammo, he runs at Che's soldier and takes a bullet, as he lays on the ground, facing the soldier, ready for death and he pulls the trigger, nothing comes out. Massoud pushes the gun out of the way, knees the soldier, uppercuts him, then throws him off the clifface. Guevara: 1 Massoud: 1 Massoud takes his dead comrade's Pesh kabz and looks for Guevara, Guevara tries to attract massoud's attention by firing his last SKS round into the sky. massoud follows its source finding Guevara who fires 3 Skorpion rounds before running. Massoud, unfazed runs after him, picking up a comrade's Makarov. Guevara turns around and takes two of massoud's bullets before massoud walks up to him and stabs him in the throat, killing him. Guevara: Massoud: 1 Massoud, in his moment of victory, shouts: Allah-Hu-Akbar! Winner: Ahmad Shah Massoud. Expert's Opinion Ahmed Shah Massoud won due to his dominating melee, long range, and explosive weaponry. The AKS-74U destroyed the SKS since it primarily had a larger rate of fire. Add in Che's poorer physical health due to his asthma and Massoud had his victory in the bag. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Michael Collins (by Mexican spider) The battle starts with Che in the forest holding the RPG7. He sees a sniper on a nearby hill. The sniper is Michael Collins he fires the M82 at Che and he dodges. He fires the RPG7 and it blows up the M82. Michael plants the nail bomb on his position and heads toward Che. Che plants some tnt next to trees and equips the M1 carbine and waits for Michael. Michael picks up the AR-15 while running. When he gets to Che the Tnt explodes and the trees fall on top of him, but he moves out of the way and fires the Armalite while Che fires the M1. The M1 misses but the AR-15 hits Che in his left knee. Che takes out his Knife and follows Michael towards the nearby hill. When they get there, Michael puts his Webley in one hand, and the Detanator in the other. Che says "shoot coward, all you'll do is kill a man!" He fires the webley 6 times and misses. Instead of reloading he detonates the Nail Bomb and it hits Che in his right knee. he falls down the hill and throws the knife at Michael and it hits his neck, killing him.Che rolls down the hill and reaches the bottom alive. He takes out his walkie talkie and tells a says "ready a chopper, im coming home." ''WINNER: Che Guevara. '' Expert's Opinion Che had better weapons, obviously. He had automatic rifles and modern weapons. Collins was stuck using aged and outdated bolt-actions rifles and WW1-era tecjnology. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Communist Warrior Category:Human Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites